Maka: Just A Taste
by maneponyart
Summary: Maka dares herself to eat a soul. How they taste and what will happen?


A short gag story of Maka having the curiosity and the urge of wanting to eat a soul.

This takes place sometime after obtaining Arachne's soul with Maka and Soul on their hunting missions. Let's say they're lucky taking on easy multi-target hunts. Please excuse my sloppiness.

* * *

**After defeating another kishin and Soul is getting his next morsel.**

Maka: "That took care of it." Soul picks up the kishin soul and is interrupted by Maka. "Before you eat that, what do souls taste like?"

"You've been asking that a lot haven't you?" Soul is tired of saying this again. Maka asked this a lot, but never remembered his answer.

"There's never really any taste, but it varies depending how corrupted the soul is. Can be sweet, can be tangy. The more corrupted the soul, the sweeter the taste. It's like a fruit when it ages turning ripe and sweet. Some cases, undead ones like mummies taste dry."

"hmm...Interesting," said the girl." She moves her face close to the soul and sticks her tongue out licking it. This jumped up Soul's blood vessels. The way Maka licked it was pretty seductive. "M-Maka...what the!..."

"I was just wondering how they taste. Couldn't taste anything, but you look really surprised." Soul rants, "What do you think, girl? You were licking it!"

"Silly me! But...I kind of...want to eat a soul. What they taste like and what will happen if I eat one?"

"Wh-what!? Are you serious? But, you're a meister. Only weapons can..." The boy turning surprised of her curiosity.

Maka interrupts. "Still, what do you think will happen if I ate one?"

Soul gave a confused look, but thought this sounded cool. He never thought a meister would eat a soul when it's a role of a weapon. Evil beings kill innocent lives eating their souls become less human and more fiend. Probably won't be a case with non weapons eating a pre kishin soul.

Soul has his hand wrapped around the red orb drooling over it. The expression of his got the girl's attention that they must taste good. He's been thinking, he hands the soul over to Maka. "Why don't you try it as long as you stop asking?"

Maka snatches the soul away in a flash. She really has enthusiasm. Soul thought that she wasn't being serious. He handed it over to her as a joke and never thought she would actually eat it. Not something that could be answered on that question. It would be rhetorical.

"I going to eat it. Maybe if I eat a hundred souls, I might become a death meister or something!"

She opens her mouth and nervously moves the orb towards it. "Maka, are you sure you want to do this? It's just crazy. You're not a weapon! Besides, your mouth is probably too small for the soul to fit inside!"

Despite his objection, Maka ignores and stuffs the soul into her mouth and chews it for a moment. Soul is feeling nervous. What if she ends up choking it? Maybe it'll reject causing her veins to overflow her head and steam out in pressure. He doesn't want to see her turn green or something.

Nothing happened though. She swallowed the soul with no consequences. Souls can reshape and stretch. "How are you feeling, Maka?"

Maka checks herself. Nothing wrong as of now. "I'm fine. The soul went in smoothly! In fact, it was delicious! You never thought a non weapon like me can eat one?"

"Isn't your father one?" As the boy mentions.

"Yeah, but maybe anyone besides me can do it. I've heard stories."

"You just ate it. Us weapons absorb souls in our shifted mode. I'm one the few who decide to eat them. You're not a weapon, you're born a meister."

Maka wondered. "That's what I thought. I can't turn into a weapon and absorb souls, but I can still eat them. Will it just digest and eventually have to crap it out?"

"They should absorb. Are you feeling a little different? As in...a new power flowing into you? That's how I felt."

"Come to think of it, I do. It feels like I'm gaining powers. I guess anyone _can_ eat souls."

This entertained and amused Soul. Maka laughs it off pulling this stunt. Well, at least this is a moment they should remember. The two travel back home without another catch. Okay, they did, but Maka ate the soul instead. Oh my, what will Death think and not to mention her father?...

* * *

(Let's conclude this when Maka thought of a goal. End this with a little joke.)

**Sometime when Soul's a death scythe, Maka and Soul are leaving the campus and walk the streets of Death City.**

Maka made a conversation with Soul having some thoughts and theories if she were to eat a hundred souls. She explains her plan whether it could happen and probably become her possible future goal.

"I just thought of a plan." Maka told Soul about her long term objective and theories. "Our goal? To hunt kishins so I can eat their souls!"

"Really, Maka? You're planning on more missions to eat souls? You had three and nothing bad happened since. I guess so... You haven't crapped any."

"I'm weak! I want to become stronger and gain special powers. Black Star and Stein will beat the crap out of me. If I were to eat 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, I might become a death meister or something. Besides, souls taste really good."

"A death meister?" Soul wraps his chin with his fingers. "Never heard of it. How will that work?"

"Can't find any references, but if this works, maybe I'll become a better wielder and fighter, resonate more effectively...have magic...Wait, just a thought...What if...what if I gain the ability to fly?

"You...fly? But we've done that creating wings off my blade."

No no, I said me, myself. Think about it. If I eat a witch's soul, I'll grant its magical properties. My grigori soul might expand out of my body sprouting wings off my back and fly like an angel. Gopher done it."

"That's something, Maka. You, becoming a true angel? Maybe some day, girl."

"Maybe we can fulfill this goal in the future. This might be beneficial to the academy. We could use solo flyers. We've seen Black Star, his ki energy, his scarf. But me? Angel wings! Easier to fight with wings on my back than forming wings off the blade."

Soul looks at her feeling like he's being neglected and left alone. "Hope you stay sane."

"Don't worry, I won't lose my sanity. I'm always kind and repel evil. We're still a couple, I'm not fighting alone or partnering others. Death meister and death scythe teaming up, what powers could hold? Let's end this conversation."

Soul and Maka continue on walking the streets fading off in the scenery with sun laughing above them.

* * *

**Well, that's Maka. Better off as a humorous gag than making it a multi-part story. That's all I can come up with.  
**

**Will her plan work? Who cares? She ate a soul. It's up to your imagination if she gain something after eating a hundred.  
**

**Okay, maybe it's a little too crazy and creepy. Just hope she doesn't lose her mind.**


End file.
